herofandomcom-20200223-history
Orie Paladia
Orie Ballardiae is the Fifth Executor of Licht Kreis, an organization specialized in Void extermination. She lost her parents at a young age to a Void and fights to ensure no one else has to suffer the same loss. She's Hyde's friend outside her life as an executor. Information Orie was sent to an undercover mission by Zenith in order to keep an eye on Amnesia's activities. At the same time she continues her studies in the same school as Hyde. While in school, Orie changed her last name to Harada as an alias. Despite her devotion to the Licht Kreis, there were times where Orie feels very shameful (sometimes on a comical level) towards the actions of the more questionable members, leading her to sometimes handle things of her own accord, especially since she's been on the look out for one of her former fellow members. Appearance Orie is a young woman with long blue hair well past her waist, blue eyes, and a very athletic and curvy figure. A long curl of hair sticks up from her head. She wears a white hairband, a long grayish-blue dress that goes down to the bottom of her legs, white thigh-high stockings and silver 15cm high heeled shoes. Her dress sports a gold angel-like design on the front of the skirt (the emblem of Licht Kreis) and the hem of it is decorated by several pointed gold ornaments. Her underskirt is simply white with a grayish-blue line that goes around it. Story When Orie was 10 years old, her parents were devoured by a Void right before Orie's eyes. That Void was a special kind of Void who could actually speak human language. Orie was then saved by a member of Licht Kreis who brought Orie to their orphanage. There she learned all the basics about the things surrounding the Hollow Night. She also became good friends with Mika, Kaguya and Lex, who she met in the same orphanage. They decided to start an Execution Team together. Ever since, Orie and her friends have been fighting against the Voids to make sure no one else has to suffer a same fate as they did. Orie personally has also been on search for that mysterious Void who spoke human language on that fated day years ago... but her current mission is to stop Paradox's ambition. Abilities When Orie became an Executor she was given a rapier called the Ruler (ルーラー) which she currently uses as her weapon. The rapier also goes by the name Guardian of Law and Order. According to one of Orie's win quotes, Ruler has the ability to discern how much evil there is within a being's soul. Those that are not truly wicked cannot be harmed by the sting of the blade. Orie's ability Tanatos is the EXS of Purity which makes it possible for Orie to materialize a spirit from the Ruler and control it. Tanatos fights alongside Orie with a massive sword, and can summon pillars of light to attack their foes. Trivia *Apparently, her shoes have 15 cm high heels. *She could be seen as an expy for Ciel. Both are the blue-haired 'sempai' of the hero (Hyde), their battle style is that of a Lady of War with a 'helper' entity, and they work secretly as a secret agent for a devil-exterminator organization. *Orie's ability is a possible corruption of Thanatos, a demon that presides over death and is sometimes depicted as an angel. *Orie's last name, Ballardiae, was often misspelled in different ways, such as "Paladia", for example. Gallery BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle_Orie_Main.png|BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Lawful Good